Sincronicidad
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: El Maestro Jim Gordon, tenía una reputación algo contradictoria. Alec no había tenido problema alguno, con aprender de alguien como él. (X-Over con Shadowhunters, Shadowhunter Academy AU.) [Jim & Alec]
1. latidos

" **Sincronicidad."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandoms:** Shadowhunters (Freeform) & Gotham (Fox).

 **Parejas:** Alec Lightwood/Jim Gordon. Implicaciones de muchas otras.

 **Rating:** Adult.

 **Resumen:** El Maestro James- _Jim_ -Gordon, tenía una reputación algo contradictoria. Alec no había tenido problema alguno, con aprender de alguien como él.

 **Categorías:** Universo Alterno/Fusion Fic. Imagina los personajes de Gotham siendo Shadowhunters/Downworlders. Academy AU, donde la academia siguió abierta después de la guerra contra Valentine y los Lightwoods asistieron por un tiempo. Unas cuantas chispas de Omega 'verse. ¿Por qué no?

 **Continuidad:** Vagamente tomé elementos de la tramas de la temporada 3 de Gotham; Post 2x19 de Shadowhunters, después del rompimiento Malec.

 **Nota Importante:** MI PRIMER FIC DESDE EL POV DE ALEC LIGHTWOOD. OMG. ESTOY SUPERMEGA NERVIOSA. Alec, al igual que Jim en su respectivo fandom, es mi favorito de la serie. Espero hacerle justicia. Espero que Bruce no se enoje mucho conmigo. Espero que Magnus arda de celos.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

"Si sincronizo nuestros latidos…

¿Podré caer al mismo abismo contigo?"

-Yui Makino.

 **[+]+[+]**

 **1.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Lo conoció en el Dojo, por primera ocasión. Clase de Combate Mano-A-Mano, Nivel 3.

El Maestro James- _Jim_ -Gordon, tenía una reputación algo contradictoria.

Ser hijo de uno de los pocos Shadowhunters que no se había unido al Círculo durante la Rebelión de Valentine, traía cierto alto prestigio, pero el hombre no era conocido por aprovechar de su fama. Al contrario, era _conocido_ por ser un maestro justo. De temperamento fuerte. No ibas con juegos con él.

Alec no había tenido problema alguno, con aprender de alguien como él.

"Es un enano." Jace había susurrado al comienzo de la primera lección. Alec había rodado sus ojos, rogando porque el Maestro no se percatara del sabiondo a su lado. "No puedo obedecerle a alguien diez centímetros menos que mi persona. Es una regla."

"Papá es más bajo que tú. Y lo obedeces." A veces. "Cierra la boca." Alec había mascullado, al ver a Gordon acercárseles en su dirección.

"¿Lightwood, cierto?"

Alec endureció sus hombros en instinto. "Así es." Fue el olor, más que nada, lo que le provocó unir miradas directas con el orientador.

Hasta el día de hoy, Alec no se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

Nada de los chismes, nada de la descripción física, o el perfil académico que Gordon se cargaba, abarcaban el impacto que el Sensei podía tener en ti, cara a cara.

No fue hasta que sintió el codazo de Jace en sus cosquillas, que se dio cuenta de que había permanecido en silencio por un largo tiempo, anonadado.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" La voz del tutor, pero fin entró a su sistema.

"Le debe haber caído mal el desayuno." Jace ofreció, de inmediato. "Te dije, Alec, que la leche estaba rancia."

Alec carraspeó su garganta fuertemente. Asintió con más fuerza de lo normal. Por el Ángel, apenas comenzaba la lección, ¿y ya se estaba autohumillando? "Lo siento, Señor Gordon. ¿Decía?"

Para su sorpresa, el maestro hizo una mueca. "Jim."

"¿Mm?"

"Es sólo... Jim. ¿Asumo que tomaron la clase de Galavan?" Al recibir afirmativos, Jim asintió hacia el centro del gimnasio. "De acuerdo. Muéstrenme las últimas formas de defensa que practicaron del curso. Necesito ver que tan avanzados se encuentran."

Tabitha Galavan era la Maestra Favorita de Izzy. Con la pasión en común de utilizar látigos como armas, no era para menos. Sin embargo, para alguien como Jace que se inclinaba por el combate mano a mano, no había sido una clase en la que había brillado. Alec, en más de una ocasión, había estado a punto de tirar la toalla, pero Izzy había insistido en no ser abandonada.

Practicaron una danza muy conocido entre los dos, Jace siendo el agresor mientras Alec se defendía y esperaba por una apertura que debilitara a su Parabatai.

Claro, dicha apertura nunca llegó, porque la cabeza de Alec no estaba en el juego, sino en las nubes, demasiado consciente de los ojos azules de Jim Gordon observándoles. Si terminó con su cabeza metida entre las piernas de Jace, sin escapatoria alguna, no tuvo a nadie más que culpar.

"¿Estás bien?"

Alec no lo esperó. No _esperó_ , que después de romper con el ejercicio, el maestro se le acercara con una botella de agua y una expresión empática.

"Um." En caso de duda, asiente. Y Alec lo hizo. "Gracias."

"No tienes a nadie a quien impresionar. Sólo sé tú mismo, Lightwood."

"Alec." ¿De dónde había salido eso? "Es Alec." Oh, de su propia boca.

Jim hizo algo mucho peor.

Sonrió.

Y Alec supo que estaba a punto de ser sometido a otro tipo de tortura.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Actualidad.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¿Conociste a los Waynes originales?" ¿Por qué Alec seguía sorprendiéndose? "Olvídalo. No dije nada."

"Oh, shush." Magnus le reprimió con un dedo en la boca, mientras el hombre se acercaba a ajustar el saco de Alec. "No hay mucho que destacar de su legado. Presuntuosos, de mucho dinero, derrochadores."

"No es lo que he sabido de su actual descendiente."

"Oh, sí. El huérfano millonario." Magnus suspiró. "Bueno, la tragedia tiene una manera de cambiar a la gente."

El asesinato de los Wayne había sido gran noticia, tres años atrás. Alec no había atendido al funeral en el Instituto de Gotham, pero sus padres, sí. No habían tenido mucho que decir al respecto. Los Lightwoods ya estaban familiarizados con esa clase de tragedia.

"Puede que esté allí esta noche. Me cuentas al respecto, si lo ves." En despedida, Magnus reclamó un beso, antes de abrirle un portal a Alicante, sede actual de una de las tantas aburridas Galas que Alec era obligado a atender. "Buena suerte."

Izzy ya estaba allí, luciendo lista matar, como siempre. Lo primero que hizo Alec al arribar, fue jalar del cuello de su traje.

No había llegado tarde, pero aun así, su madre lucía impaciente, murmurándole a Izzy algún comando que provocó que su hija rodara sus ojos. Alec se dirigió hacia ellas.

"¿Qué hice ahora?"

Izzy le guiñó el ojo. "No te des tanto protagonismo. Nuestra madre ha sido tomada desprevenida, es todo."

"No lo tomen a la ligera. Si Wayne está aquí, es por algo."

Ah. Que atine, el de Magnus. Alec dudaba que fuera una coincidencia. "¿Por qué estás preocupada?"

Maryse guio a ambos a una esquina privada antes de soltar la información clave.

"Hay rumores de una riña política entre Imogen Herondale y Bruce Wayne. Parecer ser que el muchacho ha seguido su propia investigación sobre las irregularidades en la Cabeza de Comando."

"Su madre servía en el puesto antes que Imogen, ¿cierto?"

Maryse suspiró. "Sus familias han sido eternas rivales. Cuando Thomas y Martha fallecieron, Imogen fue elevaba de puesto en un parpadeo. Mucho se ha criticado sobre los pocos resultados que se han arrojado de la investigación oficial del asesinato de los Wayne, la cual Imogen tuvo que haber supervisado. Sólo se pone más feo, si uno comienza a pensarlo detenidamente."

"Sabotaje." Alec relamió sus labios. "No metería las manos al fuego por Herondale."

"Pero, ¿qué no Bruce Wayne, está algo joven para andar metido en riñas políticas?"

Maryse sólo tuvo una cosa que decir. "Yo ya había sido mandada a misiones a su edad."

Alec bloqueó paulatinamente, lo que siguió de conversación entre su madre y su hermana. Un olor dulce había entumecido sus sentidos, y le costó trabajo el comprender la razón.

Dulce. Como paneles de miel. Alec casi pudo escuchar hasta el zumbido de abejas en sus oídos.

Fue casual, su reencuentro. Alec caminó hacia el bar, justo cuando Jim Gordon se retiraba de ella, rotando en el momento perfecto para que su vaso de whisky cayera en el traje de Alec.

Jim Gordon.

El mentón de Alec, colgó.

"Ay, hombre. Lo siento." Gordon fue el que entró en acción primero, regresando a la barra para pedir servilletas. "Te invito los tragos esta noche."

"No importa." Alec comenzó a sonreír, aun asombrado. "Por el ángel, han pasado años…"

"Sería bueno, no contarlos." Típico al hombre, humor siempre ocasionaba los más peculiares de los gestos faciales. "Alec Lightwood." Cuando su antiguo Maestro estiró su mano, Alec no dudó en estrecharla. "Jefe del Instituto de Nueva York, según escuché por ahí. Felicidades."

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Oh, aquí íbamos de nuevo. "Quiero decir—No que no me alegre."

"¿Pero sabes que estas cosas no son lo mío?"

Alec asintió, todavía sonriendo. Por alguna razón, no podía dejar de hacerlo. "Es bueno verte. _Es_ lo que _quería_ decir."

Gordon agachó su mentón, un tono rojizo llenando sus mejillas. Le causó a Alec tomar más champaña de la que su boca podía guardar. Por el Ángel, ¿cómo podía ser posible que el hombre luciera mejor que antes? El traje oscuro era ceñido perfección alrededor del cuerpo compacto de Gordon. Su cabello estaba moldeado en un estilo que sólo tentaba a cualquier a querer tocarlo. Brillaba como la Copa Mortal.

Control, era lo que Jim Gordon siempre había simbolizado para Alec. Belleza controlada, cuando Jace había sido siempre caos en movimiento.

"Hola." Izzy, justo a tiempo, para evitar que Alec siguiera haciendo el ridículo. "Lamento interrumpir, pero mi mamá me avisa que somos necesitados—¡Oh! ¿Maestro Gordon?" La mujer no tuvo el mismo freno que su hermano cuando se trató de envolver al mismo maestro en sus brazos. "Con razón me pareció raro ver a Alec, de hecho, conversando con alguien más de cinco segundos con autentico interés en lo que estaba escuchando."

"Isabelle." La cálida mención fue suficiente para demostrar el mismo gusto por verla. Gordon tenía líneas de expresión prominentes alrededor de sus ojos, y se pronunciaban, cuando el hombre sonreía. Aun así, Gordon poseía una galanura natural digna de envidiar. "Han estado ocupados. Mis orejas zumban con el cuchicheo ambulante sobre su Instituto."

Izzy se mostró orgullosa. "Mejor que pasar desapercibidos. ¿Cierto, hermano mayor?"

"Deberías darnos una visita."

Alec frunció el ceño.

Luego, se dio cuenta que había sido _su_ boca, la responsable.

A su lado, Izzy mordía sus labios pintados y sus cejas se alzaban, creando preguntas por su cuenta.

"Uh." Alec aclaró su garganta. Bueno. Ya estaba en buen camino para seguir siendo espontaneo. "Lo digo en verdad. Agradeceríamos el consejo de uno de nuestros antiguos maestros para un mejor manejo de la seguridad de la sede. Siempre ha podido detectar errores elusivos que no saltan a mi vista. Además, no estamos tan lejos que digamos."

"Así que, ¿extrañas que patee tu trasero tanto así, eh?" Gordon mordió su labio inferior, y con la acción, la mitad de la cordura de Alec. "No puedo negar que me haría bien cambiar de aires."

"Es una cita, entonces." Para su paz mental, esta vez, fue Izzy la que dijo una idiotez. "Puede visitarnos cuando usted quiera, Sensei." Su hermana prosiguió a colocar una distancia significante entre Alec y el objeto de su incapacidad mental. "Dios. ¿Soy yo, o el hombre es como el vino, entre más añejo, mejor la calidad?"

Alec se obligó a morder su copa de vidrio para no escupir un " _No eres tú_ " que sólo lo hundiría. "¿Qué quiere mamá?"

"Ah." Izzy batió una mano al aire. "Sólo dije eso para impedir que siguieras babeando frente del hombre, Alec. ¡Hay niños alrededor!"

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Antes.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Jim Gordon tenía un Parabatai.

Alec lo descubrió durante receso en la Academia.

"¡Oye, Jimbo!"

Un hombre robusto, impertinente en su entrada a la cafetería del campus, provocó algo irreal.

Gordon, siempre callado y solitario en sus usuales visitas a la cafetería, se rompió en una enorme sonrisa. Alec lo vio resplandecer con felicidad neta, siendo víctima al jalón cósmico que nadie mejor que Alec podía comprender. Ambos hombres se encontraron a la mitad del camino, apresurados en su meta de estrecharse entre sus brazos.

"Aw, que lindos." Izzy tapó su boca en gesto de adoración. Jace le lanzó un beso en el aire a Alec en burlesca imitación al íntimo encuentro que estaban presenciando.

"No sabía que tenía un Parabatai."

Jace se encogió de hombros. "Vi su runa el otro día. Estaba saliendo de las duchas del dojo."

Alec se sintió algo malhumorado al respecto. De reojo, el hombre sin identificar estaba tallando la cabeza rubia de su maestro. Podía distinguirse una diferencia de edad entre los, siendo Gordon el más joven. Resultó inevitable entonces, preguntarse si alguna vez, Gordon había sufrido de la misma aflicción que cazaba a Alec durante día y noche en la forma de cabello rubio y ojos verde-azules.

No.

Probamente sólo se trataba de Alec y sus desviaciones anormales.

"—te digo que desperdicias tu tiempo con estos esnobs! Vuelve a la ciudad conmigo, hermano. El escuadrón está bajo en números y Raziel sabe que la paga está mucho mejor."

"Harvey." El tono resignado comunicó que no era la primera vez que el tema era discutido. Al notar que estaban cerca de los ojos atentos de los Lightwoods, Jim aclaró su garganta, inclinando con su mentón hacia su mesa. "¿Cómo está la ensalada, Wayland?"

"Deliciosa y nutritiva." Jace le guiñó el ojo con un aire libertino que Alec nunca podría imitar. "Dime, ¿eres Harvey Bullock?"

Izzy, Alec y el mismo Gordon, se tornaron en dirección del dueño de la insolencia.

Harvery, por su parte, sonrió de oreja a oreja. "¿Quién pregunta?"

"He oído de ti. Eres parte del Instituto de ciudad Gotham."

"No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, muñeco Ken."

Izzy se carcajeó. Alec no comprendió por qué. "Es… algo de los Mundanos." Le susurró.

"Y todavía no me respondes. Bastantes groseros, estos alumnos tuyos." Harvey se tornó a su Parabatai. "Esto no sucedería si vinieras conmigo a lidiar con profe—"

"¿Bebés grandes como tú?"

Continuaron su camino fuera de la cafetería minutos posteriores, siguiendo el alegato. Los ojos de Jace brillaban con descubrimiento. Izzy comenzó a jalarle las orejas para obligarlo a hablar.

"¡Está bien! Dios, no es mi culpa que no prestan atención durante la clase de historia—Oh, sigan girando sus ojos así, y no diré nada."

Harvey Bullock había sido parte de la guerra contra el Círculo. Hodge lo conocía.

Harvey Bullock era el primer Shadowhunter en encontrar a su Parabatai en edad adulta.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Actualidad.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

El siguiente reencuentro, fue bajo circunstancias que distaron de ser ideales.

Estaban en guerra. Magnus estaba de lado de la Reina Seele. Sebastian Verlac era en verdad Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, y todo se había ido a la mierda.

Alec había estado mirando la misma imagen en su tableta por una hora, exhausto, frio por dentro. Las alarmas timbraron por el panel del centro de comunicaciones, y Alec parpadeó en primera instancia, atontado de cansancio. Fue Jace quien activó las cámaras del exterior y presentó la causa del alboroto.

Para muchos, la silueta del hombre arrastrándose por los escalones de la iglesia, no significó más que un intruso en potencia. Para Alec, reconocer la identidad del hombre fue automático. Estaba corriendo por el pasillo principal, desde antes que Jace pudiera preguntar qué demonios estaba haciendo.

El olor.

El olor fue lo primero en alertarlo, al salir del Instituto y dirigirse a los escalones. Alec se hincó frente al hombre. Lo volteó para examinar su rostro.

Ojos hundidos en fiebre se intercalaron con los suyos. Había sangre por todas partes. Alec se apresuró a levantarlo con ayuda de Jace, quien había salido corriendo detrás de él.

"—Alec!" Por el tono frustrante, Alec tuvo la certeza de que no era la primera ocasión que su Parabatai lo llamaba. "Alec, mira su hombro."

"Llevémoslo adentro." Alec ya sabía lo que encontraría. Ya sabía lo que indicaba la obvia fiebre atacando el sistema de Jim Gordon. "Dile a Clary que llame a Luke."

En la recamara de Alec, Gordon lució pequeño, vulnerable—todo lo contrario al pedestal en el que Alec siempre lo había mantenido con recelo. La mordida que había marcado el destino del Shadowhunter, en efecto, pulsaba en su hombro izquierdo.

"Voy a tornarme en uno de ellos." Fue lo primero que Jim gruñó, al volver en sí.

Alec se animó a colectar una mano temblorosa entre la suya. Pocos días habían transcurrido desde que había tenido a Max en la misma maldita posición. ¿Cuándo terminaría esta tortura personal de ver a sus seres queridos en peligro? "Vas a _vivir_."

"¿Qué sucedió?" Alec había olvidado que Jace también había sido alumno de Gordon. Se sintió culpable. Jace estaba preocupado al igual que su hermano. "¿Quién te mordió?"

Gordon tragó saliva. Sus manos formaron dos puños. Sus nudillos estaban abiertos e hinchados. "Lee."

Alec y Jace compartieron la misma confusión.

Gordon, confundido con la alta temperatura de cuerpo, intentó levantarse de la cama. No tuvo mucho éxito. "Lee. Me hizo esto para que… estuviéramos juntos."

Jace lució pensativo. "Lee. ¿Doctor Lee Thompkins?"

Oh. El nombre sonó familiar. Alec ya estaba tomando su tableta de su escritorio, ingresando el nombre a la base de datos. La mujer había tenido el más limpio de los records en fechas recientes, laborando como Examinadora Forense en el Instituto de Gotham. Izzy la había mencionando en múltiples ocasiones. Eran colegas, de cierta manera.

Claro, hasta que la Doctora había sido convertida en Licántropa el año anterior, y extraída de su mundo cotidiano a otro completamente nuevo. Había contraído matrimonio con el hijo del Líder de la manada de la ciudad hacía apenas dos semanas. Más información al respecto, no estaba disponible, o simplemente el profile no había sido actualizado con un nuevo reporte.

"¿Querías que esto pasara?" Alec preguntó, de vuelta a la cama. Sintió reafirmación al ver el mentón de Gordon moverse en negativa inmediata. "Rompió los Acuerdos. Tenemos que encontrarla."

Victima a los cambios de emoción triplicados en efecto, por el proceso biológico que lo invadía, Jim gruñó "¡No!", sus manos cogiendo a Alec del cuello.

Jace tenía su espada desnuda en menos de un parpado, pero Alec lo detuvo con una mirada.

Los ojos de Gordon habían perdido el tono índigo, con la dilatación de sus pupilas. Sus feromonas. Por el Ángel. Eran _intensas_ en su _necesidad_.

Hablar de la naturaleza Omega del hombre siempre había sido un tabú en la Academia, aunque después de todo, entre los _Nephilim_ , ¿qué no era considerado como tal en su sociedad retrograda? Omegas eran una población limitada; rodeada de prejuicios y falsa información. Sólo por ser el hijo del respetado General Peter Gordon, a Jim se le había dejado pasar inadvertido entre los círculos sociales más élites de Alicante.

Alec lo sabía, porque su propio maestro, se lo había dicho.

"Dime qué sucedió." El susurro fue privado, instintivo en la necesidad de confortar a una criatura que estaba encendiendo todos los enchufes en Alec. Gordon siempre había sido cuidadoso, que Alec pudiera recordar. Era un hombre disciplinado en no mostrar de más. Verlo ahora tan roto, no era justo. "Sólo quiero ayudarte, Jim."

El Omega gimió, en dolor físico y mental. "Muéveme a las celdas."

La fiebre. La transformación.

"Alec." Fue el turno de Jace para mostrar una cabeza fría, irónicamente. "Tiene razón, es por su propia protección y la nuestra. Lo sabes."

-¡ _No_! El alfa en sus entrañas gruñó con posesión. Alec brincó de la cercanía en sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios…?

Jace lo miraba en equitativo shock, como si hubiera escuchado el rugido en su propia cabeza. Tal vez, así había sido.

Al final, Gordon fue movilizado eficazmente a las celdas inferiores, no muy lejos de donde el mismo Valentine había odiado su estadía. Las medidas de seguridad de la celda tendrían que ser suficiente porque Alec no se atrevería a colocar guardias. Mandó desviar las cámaras por la misma razón. No violaría la privacidad de Gordon de tal manera, sólo para que la Clave tuviera un show a su disposición.

Permaneció en la boca del pasillo de las celdas, quieto y preocupado, no queriendo abandonar al Omega en momentos tan difíciles.

Jace se posó a su lado, una vez que las premisas fueron desalojadas. "¿Algo que me quieras decir?"

Alec suspiró. "¿Gracias?"

"Buen intento."

Alec tragó saliva. "No sé qué quieres oír."

"Mira, no estoy ciego. Nunca lo estuve, Alec. Aun cuando éramos jóvenes. Sólo supe mantener la boca cerrada. Sé que con lo que recién ha pasado con Mag—"

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con Magnus."

"Sólo no hagas una locura, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que lo estás sintiendo, Alec. Lo estoy _sintiendo_ _también_. Sí ustedes dos comparten cierta Compatibilidad, eso no significa-"

"Jim es mi amigo." Maldito su cuerpo traicionero, sin embargo. ¿Por qué sus manos temblaban? ¿Por qué su rostro se enrojecía, y su aliento se acortaba? "Me ayudó, Jace. Me ayudó en un momento de mi vida donde creí…" Donde Alec se había sentido como un monstruo, deseando a un hermano con el que compartía la mitad de su alma, más no su corazón. "Sólo digamos, que a la hora de sentirnos como parias, Jim y yo tuvimos mucho en común."

La mano de Jace sobre su hombro fue un bálsamo. "Lo siento… Es sólo… Ya te vi lastimado una vez, Alec. No quiero verlo de nuevo, tan pronto."

Jace no comprendía que Magnus sería un hueco en su pecho que nunca tendría reemplazo. No sabía que Alec ya se había resignado a vivir con el vacío.

Tampoco sabía que Alec estaba furioso y lastimado, porque Magnus era un remolino de indignación bordando en lo infantil, y no le había importado tomar la salida fácil a su relación en el momento donde Alec más lo había necesitado. No sabía que una parte de Alec se sentía burlado y desechado…

El gemido a la distancia fue distinguible para sus oídos. Alec lamió sus labios.

"Él despierta algo en mí." La confesión dolió al salir de su garganta. "Algo…"

"Primitivo." Jace completó. "Tu Alfa interno, idiota. Es lo que te estoy diciendo."

Alec rodó sus ojos. "Gracias por matar el momento."

"Siempre un placer." Su Parabatai le golpeó la nuca. "Mira. Te dejaré a solas un rato, pero solo estoy a una llamada de distancia. Los monitorearé desde tu oficina."

Cualquier agradecimiento no tuvo efecto duradero. Apenas las puertas del elevador se cerraron, el siguiente gemido tuvo a Alec corriendo de regreso a la celda transparente. Jim rompió con sus ataduras fácilmente, al filo de lo que le quedaba de humanidad.

Alec nunca había visto a una transformación.

Muñecas, tobillos, brazos, piernas—todo se torció fuera de su eje. Los gritos de Gordon retumbaron por el espacio.

 _-"No tienes razón para sentir vergüenza."_

Alec cerró sus parpados, ahogado en los sonidos de huesos rompiéndose.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Antes.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Jace estaba encima suyo, jadeando en victoria.

Todo lo que Alec podía sentir, era vergüenza por disfrutar la cercanía entre sus cuerpos. Jace olía a sudor y a olivos. Alec estaba salivando, observando el delineo de sus labios, curveándose en una sonrisa engreída que era habitual.

"¿Te rindes?"

Alec asintió.

"Suficiente, Wayland. Déjalo respirar."

Gordon tenía una expresión suspicaz en su rostro desde las alturas del dojo. Al reincorporarse, Alec no se atrevió a verlos directo a la cara. En el siguiente ejercicio, el maestro rotó los turnos para que Alec fuera su siguiente contrincante.

Su piel ardía todavía, cuando la llave aplicada lo tuvo a la merced de Gordon minutos después. El brazo alrededor de su cuello no apretó, pero Alec pudo saborear la piel a tan poca distancia.

"No tienes razón para sentir vergüenza."

Miedo fue la primera emoción. Electrocutó a Alec de tal forma que su cabezazo fue inesperado para su maestro. Al ser liberado, Alec derrumbó a su enemigo con una pierna deslizándose por el piso, tumbándolo al piso acolchonado. Inmovilizó las muñecas del hombre con sus propias manos, mientras que asaltaba el torso del Omega con sus piernas.

Omega.

Jim jadeaba. Cualquiera hubiera podido imaginar la razón: adrenalina, cansancio, sorpresa por ser vencido.

Pero Alec sabía la _verdadera_ razón.

 _Dulce_. Dulce caricia a sus narices. Feromonas. OmegaOmegaOmega. Alec agachó su rostro, cerrando sus ojos en impulso automático, atraído, jalado…

"Me rindo." El susurro fue una frágil línea que cortó la telaraña. Alec parpadeó, regresando a la realidad. La runa _Poder_ estaba colocada en el costado derecho del cuello del maestro, y las pestañas de Alec casi podían tocar la marca negra.

Mierda.

A los diecisiete años, el autocontrol era lo último que se podía esperar de un adolescente. Alec desafiaba las expectativas. Sabía que era mejor que ser _esto_ , un esclavo a sus deseos más perturbadores… Se quitó de encima del otro hombre con ganas de vomitar.

Con ganas de encajar sus dientes en aquel cuello.

"Usted… Está en celo."

Jim Gordon no se levantó de inmediato. A los ojos y mentes de los demás usuarios del dojo, podía interpretarse como un descanso entre alumno y maestro. "Solía esconderlo también. Solía pensar que era lo correcto, Alec."

Alec no quería escucharlo. Pero su cuerpo estaba congelado. " _Todavía_ lo oculta. Debe haber una muy buena razón, ¿cierto? Así que no pretenda que es mejor que yo."

"No lo soy." Lentamente, Gordon se levantó recargándose en sus codos. "Eres joven aún. Pero llegará un punto en tu vida donde tendrás que escoger entre el auto-odio o la oportunidad de ser… libre. Créeme, hablo por experiencia propia. No escojas hacer feliz a otras personas a cuesta tuya… No te lo agradecerán."

Alec se levantó.

No miró atrás.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Actualidad.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Alec miró hacia adelante.

Ojos azules permanecían en el lobo. Aquellos ojos que cazaban todavía su cordura.

Jim no fue una criatura de grandes proporciones. Lo que causó impresión fue el tono rubio claro de su melena. Al terminar la transformación, el lobo permaneció sobre su costado, epiléptico a los cambios drásticos de su anatomía.

Alec no pudo evitar pensar que una vez que Jim volviera a ser hombre, sus runas no estarían más en su piel. Ya no pertenecería en Alicante. Ya no formaría parte de su gente… Alec se acercó cauteloso al vidrio. Colocó su palma, golpeando brevemente con su puño cerrado para causar una reacción.

Súbitamente, el lobo se levantó en cuatro patas, esponjando su pelaje. Gruñendo ante todos los posibles enemigos que podrían salir de las esquinas.

"Hola." Alec levantó sus palmas en signo internacional de paz. "Soy yo. No te lastimaré."

El miedo era reconocible en los ojos del lobo, al igual que el pánico. Entre sus gruñidos, un chillido se entremezclaba, desnudando confusión.

"Jim." Alec se volvió a hincar frente al vidrio. "Recuerda que te llamas Jim Gordon. Soy Alec Lightwood… recuérdalo. Recuerda que soy tu amigo."

Ofreció su mano a los orificios de ventilación del vidrio; ofreció su olor.

La curiosidad fue la ganadora. Eventualmente, el hocico de Jim aspiró por los orificios. Los gruñidos fueron transformándose en chillidos de reconocimiento.

Jim Gordon probó tener más control y poderío del que muchos licántropos novatos podían presumir.

Alec sonrió. Su frente golpeó el vidrio, contemplando aquella mirada tan conocida, pero ahora atrapada en otro ser vivo.

"¿Sabes? Lo entiendo. Lo que me dijiste aquel día. Lo entiendo ahora. Nunca te lo agradecí." ¿Por qué resultaba más fácil hablarle al lobo, que al hombre? Alec bufó por sus narices, su aliento chocando con la superficie. "…Debes de amarla bastante para haberte dejado morder por ella."

El impacto contra la pared de la celda fue potente. Los gruñidos regresaron con venganza, y en un parpadeo, Jim se perdió en la ira. Sólo la bestia permaneció, colmillos al descubierto.

Por los cuarenta minutos de berrinche continuo que prosiguieron, Alec permaneció de espaldas a la celda.

"Maté a su esposo."

Cuando la voz humana atravesó su conciencia, Alec rotó su rostro al vidrio.

La figura desnuda de Jim estaba acurrucada en el piso, apoyándose en la camilla. Parte de una manta que había sobrevivido su sed de destrucción, cubría su regazo. Alec se apresuró a abrir la celda, retirando su propia chaqueta en el proceso.

"Le rogué que no se casara con él. No era un buen hombre. El día de su boda los seguí… La iba a matar. Así que lo maté primero."

Alec se hincó frente a él. Sus miradas se entrelazaron. Jim estaba desolado, a un paso de la autodestrucción total. Alec no lo podía soportar.

"Lo disfruté."

Los dedos de Alec levantaron el mentón desaliñado del Omega. Su tristeza no dejaba de ser dulce, a pesar de las circunstancias.

"No la amo. Pero… es más fácil, ¿sabes? Prefiero aferrarme a ella… La otro opción me petrifica de miedo."

 _-"Me preguntaste una vez, a qué le temía."_

Alec lo besó.

Había aprendido a dejar de tener miedo.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Continuará…**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **NdA:** Culpen a Violette Moore. Erm. Porno en el siguiente capítulo, yes/yes?¿Y Bruce tal vez apareciendo? ¿No? ¿Sí? Hagan las apuestas.


	2. otro universo

" **Sincronicidad."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandoms:** Shadowhunters (Freeform) & Gotham (Fox).

 **Parejas:** Alec Lightwood/Jim Gordon. Implicaciones de muchas otras.

 **Rating:** Adult.

 **Resumen:** Por mucho tiempo, Jim Gordon había sido terreno prohibido. Quizás por ello, el choque de contacto entre sus cuerpos, fue un shock. (Alfa/Omega/Beta 'verse)

 **Categorías:** Universo Alterno/Fusion Fic. Imagina los personajes de Gotham siendo Shadowhunters/Downworlders. Academy AU, donde la academia siguió abierta después de la guerra contra Valentine y los Lightwoods asistieron por un tiempo. Unas cuantas chispas de Omega 'verse. ¿Por qué no?

 **Continuidad:** Vagamente tomé elementos de la tramas de la temporada 3 de Gotham; Post 2x19 de Shadowhunters, después del rompimiento Malec.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

" _En otro universo_

 _Esto podría funcionar_

 _Pero aquí y ahora…_

 _Yo no me puedo arriesgar_."

-Moenia.

 **[+]+[+]**

 **2.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Por mucho tiempo, Jim Gordon había sido terreno prohibido.

Quizás por ello, el choque de contacto entre sus cuerpos, fue un shock.

Donde tocar a Magnus había sido un proceso natural, una liberación final de tensión comprimiendo hasta su última molécula, rozar sus yemas por la actual llanura de piel desnuda fue despertar de un sueño, sólo para percatarse, que no se trataba un sueño en lo más mínimo.

Arrebatado, como era su personalidad, Alec succionó el sabor a sangre del paladar de Jim con ligera culpa—Pensó en Izzy y luego, no pudo; pensó en Jace, en sus advertencias, y experimentó fascinación en la acción de corromperlas. Luego, no le fue posible atar más pensamientos y análisis continuo, porque su camiseta estaba siendo arrancada de su cuerpo y Jim era increíblemente fuerte y directo en lo que deseaba.

"Acuéstate."

 _Deseaba_ a Alec. En este momento.

Si había alguna duda respecto a la reciprocidad de su atracción, la boca de Gordon se encargó de volverla insignificante. Su lengua fue caliente, la fuerza del restriegue de su rostro en el torso de Alec, una muestra cruda de pasión. Sus manos fueron un desbalance entre suavidad y dureza, tocando en reverencia la piel desnuda que estuviera a su disposición.

Alec no podía moverse. El momentum—la inexperiencia para procesar sexo sin vínculos más sentimentales—lo tuvo paralizado. Sentía la lava en sus venas, hilos de sensualidad comandando sus nervios.

 _Mueve-Toma-Arranca._

Fue difícil. Fue difícil liberarse del autocontrol que solía regirlo.

Jim no susurró _Alexander_ para romantizarlo. No hubo magia para suavizar la realidad de lo que estaban haciendo.

Su erección presionaba contra la de Jim, y los sonidos húmedos de sus besos no tuvieron filtros.

Sus runas se sentían heladas. Con un gemido urgente, Alec encajó sus manos en las caderas del Omega, apretando sus dedos para hacerse sentir. Los posicionó sobre sus costados, cara a cara. El chillido que salió de la boca de Jim, lo destrozó y le invitó a tomar el rostro de su amante entre sus palmas.

La barbilla del Omega raspó contra sus labios. Fue justo allí en la curva tosca de su mentón, que Alec inició otra serie de besos.

Podía no haber vuelta atrás a su transformación licántropa, pero Alec podía embalsamar otras necesidades igual de urgentes.

Besó a Jim de acorde a las pocas veces que se había permitido fantasear.

Sus extremidades en conjunto fueron un desastre en movimiento: Alec se rehusaba a soltar una de las piernas de Gordon, porque la piel estaba cubierta en cicatrices, contando distintas historias. Gordon resultó ser más suave en complexión de lo que había esperado. Alec palmó la planicie de su estómago blando. Los pectorales compactos, cubiertos en lunares y esporádicos vellos rubios.

No podía ser más diferente a Magnus, aunque así lo quisiera.

Alec tembló, rostro cabizbajo en el hombro desnudo de su nuevo amante. Las sensaciones estaban nublando lo que quedaba de coherencia en su cerebro.

Jim sujetó su nuca por un momento, aunque el gesto reconfortante no duró. Alec sintió el corazón caerle al estómago del vértigo, al ser tumbado sobre el colchón con súbita fuerza.

"Había olvidado..." Jim susurró, a juego de sus dedos raspando la mejilla ruborizada de Alec. "Había olvidado la cosa preciosa que eras en aquel entonces."

Alec tembló. El _calor_ en aquella voz lo deshizo por entero.

Jim sonrió ligeramente, agazapándose para darle otro beso. " _Aun_ lo eres."

"Ya no soy un niño." Alec lo demostró al juntar sus caderas en otra ondulación.

"Mm." Un gruñido se perdió entre otro beso. Un gemido después, al Jim sentir el roce de los dedos de Alec por la apertura de calor en medio de sus piernas.

El olor. La _humedad_.

Alec dejó de ser el perfecto Shadowhunter que todos tanto adoraban.

El Alfa lo sobrepasó.

Podía distinguir el aroma del virus licántropo corriendo por el cuello de Jim, ahora en su sangre, en sus células. Su bello Omega ya no era perfección, sino una criatura corrompida.

Y aun así, el Omega le seguía siendo irresistible. El Alfa lo había deseado para sí desde la primera vez que lo había olfateado.

"A-Ah-Mierda." James jadeó al aire, momentos después, retornando a la posición de cuclillas sobre el cuerpo del Alfa para tomar los dos dedos de Lightwood con mayor facilidad. Su erección golpeó contra su abdomen, obscena, todavía irreal para la mirada de Alec.

Su centro fue un infierno que los dedos del Alfa exploraron y torturaron en ritmo lánguido, solo frenando cuando el Omega se congeló en su posición, espasmos llevándolo al clímax tan necesitado. Eyaculación humedeció sus regazos. Y fue delirante, como la tensión sexual de antaño entre los dos, _finalmente_ rompió su cansada secuencia.

Después de años de existir fuera de tiempo, fuera de contexto, y fuera de alguna clase de fortuna, Alfa y Omega encontraron sincronización.

Orillar a un cansado -y aun atolondrado Jim- de regreso al colchón, fue a base de la necesidad del Alfa de asegurarse del confort del otro hombre. Lo quería cerca, lo quería sólo mirándolo a él, mientras el mundo seguía dando vueltas allá afuera.

Ninguno de los dos rompieron conexión, besándose de manera estúpida, mientras sus cuerpos buscaron como coexistir juntos en tan pequeño espacio. Una de la piernas de Alec terminó colgando sobre el suelo frio, mientras Jim tuvo que realizar un similar sacrificio del costado contrario.

Entonces.

Alec se estremeció cuando los dedos de Jim lo guiaron, susurrando sentencias dulces y alentadoras que eran inherentes a su naturaleza. Siempre nutriendo, siempre mentor aun bajo estas circunstancias.

" _Justo así, dulzura_." Magnus le sonrió en su recuerdo, un fantasma escurriéndose entre los dos sin invitación. " _Te vas a sentir tan bien… Ya verás_."

El ensarte de sus cuerpos fue delicioso.

"Dios." Alec gimió, caderas a la merced de la urgencia fisiológica, comenzando a embestir desde el instante que estuvo unido. "Jim—Por Raziel."

Al llamado, Jim haló de su cuello. Chocaron en cuerpo y boca, ambos gimiendo en feroz duelo. Jim mordió su labio, Alec aruñó su espalda—El colchón fue víctima del asalto de sus pesos, y vagamente Alec rezó porque resistiera.

Resistió.

Magnus no era una Omega. Y no era un problema—Nunca lo sería—Alec lo amaría siempre, justo la forma que Magnus era.

Aún así, lo que un Omega daba—Lo que un Omega ofrecía… Dios. A veces, uno no podía engañar a su propia biología.

A veces, uno no sabía lo que necesitaba para sentirse absuelto, hasta que lo obtenías de manera inesperada.

Y con un demonio, ¿qué había de malo en encontrar consuelo y alivio en alguien inconsecuente?

Con sus parpados cerrados, Jim estaba transportado a otro lugar, sus labios formando el nombre de alguien más, y no hubo problema. Alec lo entendió, sabiendo que no era el único con fantasmas arrastrando.

Luego, Jim abrió sus ojos, regresando al presente con una obvia resolución en sus facciones. Sonrió feral, dientes al descubierto. "Fuerte, Lightwood. No tendrás esto todos los días."

El Alfa reiteró con un arremate, que por poco, tumbó a ambos del colchón. Risas breves pronto morfaron a chillidos de placer. Ambos no necesitaron de mucho a esas alturas—Jim masturbándose sin ritmo y solo ansías por el orgasmo, Alec sintiéndose a punto de desfallecerse cuando los músculos internos de Jim lo aceleraron al clímax.

"Sí, justo así, cariño." Jim lo rodeó en un abrazo cansado, besando su sien con una suavidad que Alec nunca olvidaría. "Lo hiciste tan bien..."

Cerrando sus ojos, Alec evocó a _Magnus_ rodeándolo, corriendo hilos de magia para hacer marca sobre su piel, sin acudir a la acción de tocarlo.

Luego, sintió sólo a Jim, extremadamente terrenal, cuando Magnus seguía siendo elusivo para el agarre de sus manos.

Alec regresó a aquel pulso caliente bajo la piel del Omega, encontrando el ritmo tranquilizador. Bum-Bum-Bum

—Bum bum bum.

Los minutos se alargaron. Sus respiraciones recobraron aliento. El sudor de sus cuerpos se fue secando.

"… No la amo."

Alec emitió un sonido contemplativo.

Jim aclaró su garganta. "Me di cuenta… Cuando lo conocí, supe que todo sería poco, a comparación con él. Y cuando te das cuenta de algo así, te aterrorizas… Lee estaba allí. Me aferré a ella mejor. Intenté ayudarla después de su transformación, pero ella no quería mi ayuda. Quería que me uniera a ella. Eso no es amor, sino manipulación."

Frunciendo su ceño, Alec intentó adherir las piezas de información en los lugares apropiados. Recordó lo que Jim había confesado después de regresar a su forma humana. Por lo que podía comprender, Jim estaba huyendo de alguien realmente importante para él, y no se trataba de Leslie Thompkins. Alec podía imaginar por qué.

"¿Lo amas?"

Jim resopló sus narices. "Apenas lo conozco. Ese es el problema. ¿Qué acaso, no es eso una locura? ¿Apenas cruzar miradas con alguien y saber que estás arruinado por una cara bonita?"

" _No creo que nos hayamos presentado. Soy Magnus Bane."_

Alec sonrió. "Es para morirse de miedo."

El pecho de Jim subió y bajó en profunda exhalación. Después de un rato de quietud, Alec supuso que eso sería lo único que Jim estaría dispuesto a compartir de su críptico relato. Volviéndose a relajar, Alec cerró sus ojos de nuevo, dispuesto a disfrutar lo ultimo de su...

Luz.

Alec parpadeó, el brote de luz dorada no teniendo un punto de origen específico hasta que Alec fijó su atención con verdadero interés.

Provenía del pecho de Jim. Justo donde su corazón descansaba debajo de la piel.

"¿Qué pasa?" Alec se elevó sobre sus codos, el pánico matando todo rastro de intimidad entre ambos.

Jim no emitió respuesta. Alec pronto supo que el dolor no se lo permitía. Con quijada apretada, el Omega sostuvo su pecho. Mechones dorados cayeron sobre su frente al querer inspeccionar su propio cuerpo.

Alec sufrió un inmenso deja-vu.

Ya había visto este fenómeno con anterioriad. Retiró los dedos de Jim para inspeccionar la tinta dorada sobre su piel. Tragó saliva, al tener sus sospechas constatadas.

Era una runa.

Y cuando Jim alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la suya, sus irises fueron dos aros de oro líquido. Con un gemido herido, Jim se escondió en su pecho.

En segundos, la tinta dorada se expandió por el cuerpo entero de su dueño, iluminando cada vena y arteria.

Alec apretó sus brazos, esta vez, no teniendo idea de qué diablos estaba sucediendo. Bajo sus palmas sosteniendo la espalda desnuda del hombre, Alec observó el resplandor cubriendo a Jim, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Una runa.

Una _maldita_ runa.

Jace apareció frente a ellos, del otro lado de la prisión. Luke le siguió. Alec se apresuró a cubrir a Jim con la manta previamente rechazada. Su rostro hirvió con el recuerdo de que las cámaras aun habían estado encendidas y se apresuró a ponerse sus pantalones.

Jace, probablemente, había visto _todo_.

Al sentir la manta hacer contacto con su cintura, Jim levantó su rostro del refugio del Alfa. Su mirada era azul de nuevo y su rostro estaba humedecido con transpiración. Jadeando, permitió que Alec lo cubriera hasta los hombros, sumergido en un trace que lo llevó a examinar su muñeca izquierda.

Lentamente, el resplandor fue desapareciendo.

Lentamente, la tinta dorada adoptó estética oscura.

Alec reconoció la runa de Santidad Suprema tatuada en el pectoral del Omega. Una runa que Alec consideraba extinta.

"¿Alec?" Jace fue el primero en abrir la celda. Cauteloso. Luke los examinaba desde un punto más lejano, manos en la cintura y una expresión de completo shock en su rostro. "¿Qué diablos hicieron, tontos?"

Jim estableció lo obvio.

"Esto es imposible."

Alec tomó su muñeca. A comparación con la runa anterior, este nuevo diseño fue completamente desconocido para su conocimiento. Tragó saliva. "Fuiste curado."

"¿Curado?"

Se levantó para recuperar su camiseta. Al darse la vuelta y darle la cara a Jace, reiteró lo que ya estaba formando conexión en su cabeza. "Su estado licántropo ha sido invertido. Es un nefilím de nuevo."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

"Nunca he visto algo similar." Luke ya tenía una zanja marcada en la alfombra de la oficina, inquieto con la reciente revelación. "Y créanme, si tal cosa siempre ha sido posible, desde hace mucho tiempo lo hubiera intentado también."

"Alec, ¿dijiste que fue igual al poder que tiene Clary para crear runas desconocidas?" Jace preguntó por tercera ocasión. "¿Pero, cómo se activó? Ninguno de los dos tenían sus estelas a mano—"

"Lo sé, Jace." Alec gruñó. "Sólo… sólo sucedió." Sonaba de lo más estúpido, pero que ¿màs quería Jace de él? Ni el mismo Alec entendía lo que había transpirado.

Desde que se había sentado de regreso en su escritorio, Alec había buscado en la base de datos por las runas que habían aparecido en el cuerpo de Gordon. Sólo la runa de Santidad había arrojado resultados. La otra, ahora escaneada para ser guardada en la base, era un total enigma. Eran dos caracteres distintos, separados ligeramente por dos puntos. Lucían estéticamente bellos. Íntimos.

Peligrosos.

Izzy entró a la oficina sin tocar. Estaba vestida con su bata y estaba en proceso de remover sus guantes de látex. Todas las miradas se encajaron en su presencia, esperando ansiosos.

Ante el protagonismo, su hermana suspiró. "Tomé muestras de sangre. Alec tiene razón. No hay rastro del virus."

Luke se puso de pie. "Quiero hablar con él."

"¿Para decirte _qué_? Jim no tiene idea de cómo sucedió tampoco." Alec se alzó de su asiento con combate en su corazón. Rodeó el escritorio para acomodarse cerca de la puerta.

Luke miró a Alec meditativo. Algo de su dureza se ablandó. "Escucha, Alec. Sé que lo aprecias, pero, la verdad es que apenas lo conoces."

"¿Y tu sí?"

"Ciertamente sí. Crecimos en los mismos círculos, nuestras familias tuvieron relaciones cercanas por generaciones. Conocí a su padre. Peleamos contra Valentine juntos. Jim Gordon es todo menos inocente, hijo."

"Pero tampoco es culpable de algún cargo." Alec le sonrió con frialdad. "Y no me creas un ingenuo, Lucius. Estoy consciente de que siempre ha existido una clase de censura alrededor de la familia Gordon de parte de la Clave. No significa que no puedo averiguar por qué."

"¿Es por su estado Omega?" Izzy interrogó a Luke, tan frustrada como todos los presentes. "Siempre me he preguntado. Jim Gordon fue un personaje importante durante el nacimiento del Círculo. Fue uno de los pocos en oponerse a Valentine y su campaña, y luego ayudó a separar el movimiento, pero nunca ha tomado reconocimiento oficial por ello. Eligió ser un maestro en el Instituto, cuando debió de haber sido un General conmemorado."

"Su padre era un desgraciado." Luke se encogió de hombros. "Lo despojó de muchos de sus títulos formales y parte de su herencia para pasarla a su hijo menor. Jim fue criado por su tío mayormente. Y sí… que sea un Omega tiene mucho que ver al respecto. Los Gordons… bueno, siempre pensé que era una tonta fantasía, pero hay antecedentes de que su linaje tiene lazos con sangre de Arcángel. Peter Gordon siempre se lo tomó muy en serio. Por lo que sé, creía que su primogénito podría ser un descendiente directo." Luke se acercó a Alec. "Claro, para sus estándares, un Omega nunca podría ser descendiente directo de un mismísimo Arcángel. Qué tontería. Todos lo creíamos un viejo loco, incluso la Clave. Ahora…. Mm. No estoy del todo seguro de su locura, después de todo."

Jace resopló. "Suena a que Peter Gordon debió llevarse muy bien con alguien como Valentine. ¿Por qué nunca decidió unírsele?"

"Era un hombre listo."

Todos saltaron ante la nueva voz agregándose a la conversación. Alec e Izzy se giraron hacia el umbral. Jim Gordon había aceptado la ropa que Alec le había donado, y aunque la gabardina le quedaba un poco grande, el Omega lucía mil veces mejor que cuando se había estado arrastrando en las escaleras del Instituto.

Ojos índigos, analíticos, pasaron sobre todos los presentes. Cuando pararon sobre Luke, Gordon rodó sus ojos.

"Ni siquiera te molestes. No tengo la fórmula mágica para este nuevo truco, Lucian."

"Pero debes de tener alguna clase pista." Luke era un gigante frente a alguien de la estatura de Gordon. Aun así, el Omega no mostró ninguna clase de señal de sentir intimidación.

Jim posó su mirada en Alec. "Yo…" Luego, el hombre prosiguió a destapar su muñeca. Hizo un puño con sus dedos. "No estoy mintiendo."

Alec mordió su labio inferior. "Nadie te está acusando de nada-"

"Pero apreciaríamos tener la historia completa de como llegaste aquí en primer lugar." Jace interceptó, brazo cruzados desde el escritorio, donde había plantado su trasero. "Sólo tenemos piezas desconectadas, pero muy probablemente si las unimos con lo que usted _sí_ sabe, tal vez..."

Jim ya estaba negando con su cabeza. "No tengo tiempo. Necesito regresar a Gotham inmediatamente."

Jace emitió un sonido incrédulo, pero Alec ya tenía sus manos alzadas. "Tomé la libertad de llamar al Instituto para dar estatus de tu situación—"

Jim se giró hacia Alec con ojos engrandecidos.

Alec le sonrió. "Harvey Bullock está en camino." Intentó bajar el volumen de su voz para apaciguar al Omega. "Te sintió regresar. Dijo que conseguiría ayuda por una… vieja amiga para transportarse en cuanto pudiera."

El rostro de Jim mostró rara vulnerabilidad ante la mención de su Parabatai. "Gracias." Luego, el rostro se volvió a endurecer. "Pero, si lo que intentas hacer es querer tenerme preso aquí mientras Harvey aparece..."

Alec respiró hondo, todas las miradas sobre su persona fueron un peso en conjunto, esperando por la decisión objetiva que Alec debía aplicar. Fue difícil, más no imposible. "No eres un prisionero. Pero tú, mejor que nadie, conoces los protocolos a seguir. No puedo permitirte salir de aquí, así nada más. No después de lo que sucedió."

"Como buen soldado de plomo." Jim huyó de la mano de Alec, cuando el Líder del Instituto quiso aplacarlo con un apretón. "De acuerdo. ¿Pero, como planean sacarme una verdad que no conozco? ¿Vas a involucrar a la Clave para satisfacer tu curiosidad?"

Luke alzó sus cejas. "Hay otras maneras que no involucran a la Clave—"

"Suficiente." Alec gruñó en intensidad Alfa. Luke no desistió al instante, Alfa contra Alfa, pero Luke era un hombre que sabía reconocer el territorio de otros. "Jim es nuestro huésped. Izzy lo entrevistará, pero repito, no es un prisionero." Alzó sus brazos. "Ahora, ¿no tienen otros asuntos que necesitan su atención? Sino, para darles nuevas asignaciones."

"Alec, por todos los cielos. Cálmate." Jace sin embargo, ya estaba abriéndose camino a la salida. Al rozar a Gordon, el joven pausó para asentir en la dirección del Omega. "Como sea que haya sucedido, _estoy_ contento por usted, Prof. Bienvenido de regreso."

Izzy la distrajo de atestiguar la respuesta de Jim, al jalarlo fuera de la oficina, a la privacidad del pasillo.

La emboscada fue súbita y sin esperanza de escape. "Alec, ¿qué demonios está sucediendo contigo?"

Alec y Jace intercambiaron una mirada fugaz antes del que cobarde huyera de la escena en la dirección de los elevadores. Traidor. En pánico, Alec acudió a los viejos clásicos. "No sé de qué hablas."

Izzy rodó sus ojos. Luego, lo golpeó en el pecho. Duro. "Respuesta equivocada. Alec, nunca… Nunca habías marcado a alguien de esta manera. Gordon huele a ti, y tú a él, y todo el Instituto lo notará, si no te tranquilizas. O ya sabes, sino tomas diez duchas ates de dar la cara en la estación de operaciones."

Alec gruñó, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. "¿Así de mal?"

Isabella suspiró. "¿Alec, que hay de Mag-?"

"No." Alec destapó su rostro. Levantó su dedo en advertencia. "No lo hagas." Su hermana estaba preocupada, y Alec odió ser la causa. Pero, Alec no podría soportar la mención de Magnus ahora mismo. Suspirando, tomó una de las manos de Izzy. "Mira… Tú eres la que siempre me ha dicho que me permita querer cosas… ¿Ahora me vas regañar por hacerte caso?"

"Lo haré si veo que estás haciendo algo de lo que te arrepentirás." Izzy apretó sus manos entrelazadas. "Siempre hemos sabido de tu pequeña admiración por Gordon. Te vi con él en aquella gala. Pero Luke tiene razón. Si Jim Gordon ya era un misterio andante, imaginate lo que pasará ahora. No puedes confiarte sólo porque..."

"No me estoy confiando de nadie." Alec levantó su mentón, apretando su quijada. "Tuvimos sexo, Izzy. No nos hicimos ninguna clase de promesa." El susurro furtivo fue con la intención de que Gordon no escuchara. "Pero, honestamente, en este momento, necesitamos todos los aliados que podamos tener. Su Parabatai dirige el Instituto del resto de la Costa. Son parias igual que nosotros, con actitudes flexibles hacia los Downworlders. Estoy _pensando en eso_ , y en que si hay una forma de tener más gente en nuestro lado, la voy a aprovechar, ahora que Magnus quiere aliarse a la Reina Seele." No era oficial, pero Alec había escuchado todos los rumores. Mañana durante la sesión con los clanes, sería obvio. Sin la ayuda de los Downworlders contra Valentine, Alec tenía que pensar en su gente también.

Izzy comprendió muy bien lo que Alec le desnudó. El mismo miedo que Alec estaba sintiendo se le fue reflejado en su rostro. "Entiendo. Pero si algo ha demostrado Jim Gordon, es que es bastante impredecible. Tienes que tener cuidado, hermano mayor." La mujer torció su nariz, entonces. "Ahora, por favor, por todo lo sagrado, vete a tomar una ducha."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Alec tomó la ducha. Una bastante larga.

Al salir del baño, la silueta de Gordon sobre la cama le hizo saltar. Luego, sabiendo que Gordon ya había visto todo, se adentró a la recámara a buscar sus cajones de ropa.

Jim estaba sentado al pie de la cama, revisando su tableta en profunda concentración. No fue hasta que Alec estuvo vestido en ropa de entrenamiento que se aventuró a hacerle compañía al Omega.

"¿Estás bien?"

Jim no levantó su mirada del reporte de la tableta. "Hablé con Harvey. No ha tenido oportunidad de escaparse de sus responsabilidades, pero le dije que no se precipitara."

"¿Le dijiste todo?"

Jim pausó. "Lee fue arrestada por la Clave—No, _entregada_ , más bien fue como lo describió."

Alec se apresuró en buscar una solución. "Pero, la Clave la dejará ir al saber que sigues siendo un Shadowhunter y que no te infectó."

La evasión de Jim los siguiente minutos habló de algo más feo. Alec hizo una mueca.

"¿Infectó a otros?"

Jim colocó la tableta en la cama. "No me sorprende que haya terminado así. Lee… está fuera de control. Lo que no esperaba es que fuera entregada a la Clave por el mismo Bruce Wayne."

Alec levantó una ceja. "¿Por qué Bruce Wayne se involucraría en acciones criminales de una mujer lobo?"

"Lo haría..." Jim conectó sus miradas. "Si estuviera seguro que Lee es responsable de mi supuesta muerte."

Alec parpadeó. "¿Pero, porqué le importaría…?" Le desconcertó ver rubor en las mejillas de Gordon. Luego, Alec finalmente comprendió. "Oh."

Jim rodó sus ojos. "No me mires así."

"¿Como qué?" Alec no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Como si fuera un viejo pervertido."

Alec levantó una mano aplacadora. "No esperes que te juzgue. He escuchado las historias de terror de los emparejamientos toda mi vida. Sé que a veces… son arreglos no-convencionales."

Jim gruñó. "No hay ningún arreglo entre Bruce y yo."

"Pero tienen algo suficientemente fuerte para qué aplique justicia en tu honor. Eso habla de una estima muy alta de su parte."

"He ayudado en el caso de sus padres. Así lo conocí, a decir verdad… Por ser el primero en llegar a la escena de los asesinatos."

Wow. Bruce Wayne. La élite de Alicante. La persona que Jim, muy probablemente, sentía que era su Elegido. Un adolescente de 17 años que tenía de afición sacarle más canas a Imogen Herondale. Con razón Jim Gordon prefería ser comido por mujeres lobos, a lidiar con sus problemas.

"Mereces ser feliz, Jim." Alec recordó el mismo consejo que cierta manera, el mismo Jim había intentado darle años atrás. "Deberías hablar con él."

Jim se tomó una pauta. Luego, se puso de pie. "No tengo nada para ofrecerle."

Alec sintió algo romperse al escuchar tal cosa. Era triste que Jim se viera en tal luz. Antes de que Jim se alejara de más, Alec le detuvo la manga de su abrigo. "Puedes quedarte si quieres."

Jim volteó hacia él. Luego su mirada rebotó a la cama.

Así de fácil, la electricidad volvió. Tronó.

Después de lo sucedido la ultima vez, probablemente pudiera ser considerado mala idea una repetición, pero la _maldita atracción_ era insistente. Y después de oír a Luke, Alec estaba sospechando que otras razones habían sido las responsables de la milagrosa transformación de Jim.

Alec lo deseaba aun. Sabia que su tiempo juntos era algo único, con un marcado limite de tiempo. Alec no quería dormir solo. Lo odiaba tras conocer la diferencia de dormir con un cuerpo cálido a su lado.

Jim concluyó su propio debate interno con un ladeo de su mentón. "De acuerdo."

De acuerdo.

Por ahora, tendrían esta noche.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Fin de Parte 2.**

 **[+]+[+]**


End file.
